When masquerade ball rhyme with prophecy
by alicia0630
Summary: La guerre est terminée, nos élèves retrouvent le chemin de Poudlard pour une nouvelles année qui sera riche en rebondissements... Une prophétie, des bals dont un en particulier, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy préfets-en-chefs... Poudlard va devoir bien s'accrocher cette année.


Hello!

Me voici dans un nouvelle histoire, mais la première pour Hermione et Drago... j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

En attendant d'avoir de vos nouvelles... bonne lecture! :D

Wiwi

- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste, les lieux, les noms... appartiennent à JK Rowling -

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

La guerre est terminée et tous les élèves de Poudlard sont rentrés au château pour continuer leurs études. Mêmes les septièmes années, de l'année précédente, sont revenus pour la plupart refaire leur dernière année et être ainsi diplômé.

Nous sommes le premier septembre et le trajet dans le Poudlard Express s'est passé extrêmement bien malgré les appréhensions de certains. Les préfets et préfets-en-chef ont passés le trajet dans les compartiments qui leurs étaient réserver. Les deux préfets-en-chef de cette année sont Hermione Granger (la maison Gryffondor) et Drago Malefoy (la maison Serpentard). Nos deux préfets ont été rejoints dans leur compartiment par le professeur Flitwick (étant donné que le professeur McGonagall est directrice de Poudlard maintenant...)

- Vous voici tous les deux ici, dans ce compartiment, car vous avez été soigneusement choisis pour être les deux préfets-en-chef de notre divine école. Vous n'avez pas été choisi par hasard les enfants. Dit le professeur avec sa voix un peu criarde. Non ! Nous vous avons choisis car vous êtes, chacun, un symbole de votre maison respective. Et cette année, nous tenons à ce que les quatre maisons se respectent et se rapprochent. La guerre étant terminée, nous avons instauré de nouvelles règles au sein de l'école. Madame la directrice vous expliquera tous les détails ce soir dans son bureau avant la cérémonie de début d'année. Continua-t-il. Sur-ce, passez un agréable trajet. Termina-t-il

Hermione et Drago se jetaient des regards durs et froids le restant du trajet. Ils ne se parlaient pas non plus. Le Poudlard Express arrêta enfin sa course près de deux heures après la venue du professeur Flitwick.

A la sortie du train, nos deux ennemis étaient attendus par quelques membres de l'Ordre, dont Kingsley Shacklebolt qui prit la parole.

- Bonjour Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy. Comme vous pouvez le constatez, des membres de l'Ordre vont vous escortez jusqu'au château. Il y a des aurors et des membres de l'Ordre qui sillage le château et qui vont accompagner les élèves ce soir. Même la guerre terminée, tous les mangemorts n'ont pas encore étés capturés et on n'est jamais assez prudents... Bon trêve de bavardages, nous allons nous mettre en route, le professeur McGonagall vous attend...

- Excusez-moi Kingsley, pourquoi avons-nous, Mal... lui et moi, une garde rapprochée? demanda Hermione

- Hermione nous avons appris ce matin, de source sûre, que ta tête, celle de Harry et celle de Ron, sont mises à prix par les mangemorts restant en liberté. Alors voilà pourquoi tu as droit à une garde rapprochée... Et même à l'intérieur de Poudlard, des membres de l'Ordre ne seront pas loin de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète de rien surtout, tout te sera expliquer par Minerva une fois l'enceinte de Poudlard passée...

L'auror lui avait dit tout cela d'un ton détaché et devant Malefoy en plus! C'est le fils d'un mangemort et il en est un lui aussi! Et puis pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi un autre préfet-en-chef avec moi au lieu de lui? Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son cerveau fonctionnait si vite que ses jambes flanchèrent et qu'elle perdit connaissance. Heureusement, Malefoy la rattrapa à temps.

Hermione reprit ses esprits tout doucement et ouvrit ses yeux. Elle se trouva dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, enfin qui maintenant est le bureau du professeur McGonagall... Elle vit que rien n'avait bougé de place, le professeur avait laissé à leur place toutes les affaires du professeur Dumbledore. Elle avait ajouté deux trois babioles mais rien d'imposant... le tableau de Dumbledore se trouvait toujours derrière la chaise du bureau.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais une main l'en empêcha.

- Désolée Miss Granger, mais vous devez rester encore un peu allongé le temps que votre tension remonte. Lui dit le professeur McGonagall. Ce sont les ordres de Mrs Pomfresh, reprit-elle plus vite

Hermione ne chercha pas à contredire la directrice... Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, elle se redressa et fit face au professeur McGonagall, à Kingsley, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill... et Drago.

- Hermione, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, comment vous sentez-vous? Vous nous avez fait une belle peur... Certains ont cru à un coup venant des mangemorts.

- Je vais bien professeur. Merci de vous en inquiéter... ça doit être la fatigue, je dors très peu et très mal depuis une dizaine de jours.

- Ah! Vous irez faire un tour à l'infirmerie avant d'aller vous coucher. Dit McGonagall d'un ton autoritaire qu'il ne fallait pas contredire.

- Très bien professeur. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi les membres de l'Ordre sont ici et pourquoi lui est ici aussi ? demanda Hermione en montrant le Serpentard de la tête

- Alors, si les membres de l'Ordre sont ici, c'est pour votre sécurité à vous tous, Harry, Ron, et vous Hermione. Pour protégé le château et vos personnes. Nous avons décidé de mettre quelques membres de l'Ordre au sein du corps enseignant. Hagrid reprend sa place de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Bill assurera les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, Arthur occupera la place de professeur pour l'étude des moldus, Fleur s'occupera de la métamorphose, Mrs Pomfresh de la médicomagie, et Molly prendra en charge la bibliothèque. Répondit la directrice

- Très bien, et pour ce qui est de ma seconde question? Reprit la Gryffondor sans accorder un regard à son homologue

- Mr Malefoy est ici sous sa demande. Il tente de se racheter pour ce qu'il a causé. Et puis vous êtes les deux préfets-en-chef, j'ai vos tâches à vous expliquer, votre appartement à vous montrer, vous exposer le nouveau règlement et tout ce qu'il va avec... conclut Minerva

Hermione et personne ne releva le mot.

- Bon, reprit la directrice, vous pouvez disposez. Sauf vous Mr Malefoy et vous Miss Granger.

Quand ils eurent quitté le bureau, McGonagall nous fit signe, à Malefoy et à moi, de nous installer dans les deux fauteuils en face d'elle. Elle prit place à sa place derrière le bureau.

- Le règlement de l'école à changer ainsi que les cours. Les protections du château ont étés multipliées, d'autres protections ont étés mises en place à l'intérieure même du château. Le château à été remis entièrement à neuf ainsi que la Salle sur Demande. La durée de certains cours ont étés revus à la baisse et des cours ont étés ajoutés. Certains d'entre eux sont des options... Poudlard accueil, dés cette année, une nouvelle aile pour ceux et celles qui désirent faire trois années de plus afin d'obtenir leur diplôme d'aurors, de médicomage, de psychomage et encore d'autres formations. Je m'occuperai d'un cours unique, qui sera proposé seulement à une poigne d'élèves de septième année trier, au préalable, sur le volet. J'apprendrais à ces élèves à comment devenir animagus...

En ce qui concerne le règlement d'ordre intérieur, il sera afficher sur les portes de la Grande Salle et à diverses endroits dans le château. Les cours commenceront à 8h05 et non plus à 8h30. Les cours dureront 50minutes pour les moins importants et 2heures pour les cours titres de chaque option. Les cours se termineront à 16heures pour le degré inférieur et à 17heures pour le degré supérieur. Pour les bacheliers, les cours se finiront à 18heures. Le dîner se fera de 12h30 à 13heures, heure à laquelle les cours reprendront. Le souper, quant à lui, se fera à 18h30. Le couvre-feu pour le degré inférieur est à 20h30, à 21h30 pour le degré supérieur, et les bacheliers à 22h30 ou ils n'ont pas de restrictions d'heures s'ils ont une autorisation d'un de leurs professeurs les autorisant à travailler à la bibliothèque la nuit. Mais s'ils sont en dehors du trajet entre la bibliothèque et leur dortoir, ce sera une sanction...

Les tâches sont les mêmes que les préfets sauf que vous avez, en plus, le droit de coller les élèves, et de retirer un maximum de 50 points par élèves. Vous avez des rondes à faire trois fois sur la semaine, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi et ce jusque 23heures. Vous aurez des bals à mettre en place au cours de l'année. Il y a celui de la rentrée, d'Halloween, de Noël, du Nouvel-An, de la Saint Valentin, de Pâques, et celui de Fin d'année... Il doit y avoir un thème différent par soirée organisée. Vous devez toujours avoir mon accord pour chacun des thèmes.

Pour terminer, ce soir, une table à été ajouter dans la Grande Salle. Vous vous installerez à cette table avec les préfets de chaque maison et leurs expliquerai leurs rôles et tâches de préfets. Vous serez leurs guide... n'oubliez pas que vous êtes les emblèmes de cette école et j'attends de vous le respect, la générosité, l'écoute, l'attention, la politesse et la droiture. Je ne veux aucunes, je dis bien aucunes esclandres au sein de mon école. Cette année débute une nouvelle ère sur Poudlard... Le respect! Je ne veux aucuns affronts entre les différentes maisons, surtout entres les deux vôtres... c'est pour montrer l'exemple à l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard que vous avez été choisis tous les deux comme préfets-en-chef. Vous devez dépasser et oublier les ressentis que vous éprouvez vis-à-vis de l'autre. Il faut passez outre! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Oui professeur, dirent ensemble Hermione et Drago

- Très bien, maintenant, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements, puis nous irons rejoindre la Grande Salle, ils doivent tous nous attendre...

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau et se rendirent au 5e étage, pas très loin de la Salle sur Demande... le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant la statue de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard. Elle leva sa baguette et dit :

- Dernière chance

La statue de Serpentard siffla et celle de Gryffondor rugit à l'unisson avant de laisser place à une porte en chêne portant l'emblème de Poudlard. McGonagall poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce suivit de près par Hermione et Drago. La pièce était grande et chaleureuse, il y avait une cheminée avec deux divans confortable. La pièce était aux couleurs de chacune des maisons, avec des statues des quatre maisons. Au fond de la pièce, se trouve un escalier fort large où une grande fenêtre avec le blason de l'école dominant la pièce. Juste en dessous de la fenêtre, se trouve un palier et de chaque côté, un escalier qui tourne légèrement pour arriver à l'étage.

- A l'étage, vous trouverez quatre pièces, celle tout à gauche, votre chambre Miss Granger, celle tout à droite, là vôtre Mr Malefoy, et des deux du milieu, celle de gauche est la salle de bain et celle de droite votre bibliothèque personnel à tout les deux. Vous y trouverez les mêmes livres qu'à la bibliothèque mais il n'y a pas les livres de la réserve...

Vous visiterez ce soir après la cérémonie... maintenant nous descendons...

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se rendirent à la Grande Salle où la cérémonie de début d'année allait commencer. Devant les portes, le professeur s'arrêta et se retourna vers nos deux homologues.

- Une dernière chose, soyez ici à 7heures demain matin pour vous donner les horaires des cours et les formulaires pour les options à distribuer à tous les élèves.

- Bien professeur. Répondirent presqu'en cœur Hermione et Drago

- Vous pouvez disposer. Bon appétit! Dit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Alors? :D

Bon? Pas bon? Ennuyeux?

j'attends de vos nouvelles par revieuws... ;D


End file.
